Expect the Unexpected
by sesshyssister
Summary: Kagome found out that Inuyasha was cheating on her. Desperate to get away from him, goes to Sesshoumaru for help. Sesshoumaru agrees, knowing she deserved better. But he didn't count on falling in love with the beautiful woman.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshysstister: Hey y'all, hope you like this story as much as you like my other one.

Inuyasha: Is Kagome mine in this story?

Sesshoumaru: No, little brother, Kagome has been and will always be mine.

Inuyasha: But that's not fair! I love her first!

Kagome: I know, but I love Sesshoumaru now,

Inuyasha: But... (about to cry)

Sesshoumaru smirks.

Fan girls scream for him, eyeing Kagome jealously.

Sesshysstister: Yeah whatever, Sesshoumaru. I can take her away just as fast as she can say--

Inuyasha about to attack Sesshoumaru just when Sesshyssister says her line.

Kagome: --Sit boy!

Inuyasha crashes to the ground.

Sesshoumaru smirks again, fan girls scream.

Sesshysstister: Well... sadly, I dont own Inuyasha, but I do in my dreams!! No one can stop me!! Mwhahahahaha!!

On with the story.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was in his office, it was a nice sunny day in the spring. He was filing through papers, looking for a certain file on a person he happened to know that applied to work as his secretary.

He looked at her picture, she looked so innocent, so happy. He almost smiled back at the picture, that is, until his phone rang. He picked it up, calmly, and asked into the reciever, "What?" "Sir, your half-brother his here to see you," said the receptionist. Everyone knew that Sesshoumaru gets pissed if they called Inuyasha his brother.

He just hung up the phone, and put the file into his drawer. He just owned Youkai Corp, his father handed it down to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's father retired only a week ago, and people are working more efficiently than ever since Sesshoumaru's the president now.

Then Inuyasha came in, and closed the door behind him. "What do you want?" asked Sesshoumaru, emotionlessly. "Sesshoumaru, I came to ask if you could give

Kagome the job..." said Inuyasha, quietly through gritted teeth. He hated asking for his half-brother's help, but this was for Kagome.  
"And why should I? She is just another applicant like all the others," said Sesshoumaru, looking at him, savoring every moment. He loved the way Inuyasha just couldnt face him. "Because I am asking you, politely, and Kagome really needs this job," said Inuyasha.

"And why cant you provide for her?" asked Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha didnt answer immediately. "Because she said that she wanted to make her own money," said Inuyasha.

"You did not tell her that this is, in fact, my company?" asked Sesshoumaru, a slight smile grazing his lips. "I told her, but she doesnt care," said Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru wanted to know how long it took to make Inuyasha break. "Does she finally realize what a senseless, good for nothing half breed you are?" asked Sesshoumaru.

He could see Inuyasha struggling inside, and smirked inwardly. "Can you just please give her the job?" asked Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru knew exactly why Kagome wanted this job, but wasnt going to tell his half breed brother yet. "Why does she want to be... independant all of a sudden?" asked Sesshoumaru. "I dont know why, damn it! Can you please give her the god damn job!?" yelled Inuyasha, his control finally broke.

"You dare talk to this Sesshoumaru in such a way?! Get out," said Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha just stood there, looking at him with his mouth agape. "But--" started Inuyasha, "Do I need to do it myself?" asked Sesshoumaru, coldly. Inuyasha growled, and left.

Sesshoumaru smirked, he was going to give her the job anyway, but he loved every moment of their little chat. He loved to see the feisty Kagome whenever he had the chance. Was he attracted to her? A little, but he doesnt realize it. Then he was about to take out the file again, when someone knocked on the door. "Yes?" he asked, irritated. In came a woman with long slender legs, her black hair tucked into a loose bun, her piercing red eyes, looking seductive, and her smile that looked evil.

"Hello, my lord," she said, flirtaciously. "Kagura, this is not the time," said Sesshoumaru. "But why, my lord. The office is sound proof... for certain reasons," said Kagura, slyly. "And those reasons are in case someone is yelling at another person. Not other activities," said Sesshoumaru. He was repulsed when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kagura, do not touch my person," he said, solemnly. She slowly and reluctantly withdrew her hands. "Come on, it can be like old times," she purred in his ear.

"Kagura, get out," he said, coldly. She knew better than to disobey, so she did as she was told. 'I will get you one day again... Sesshoumaru,' she thought.

He sighed in relief, and then looked at the time. It was 5:30PM. He was hungry, he skipped lunch, so he went to go and eat. Taking his jacket his phone, and then his keys. He went to his black Jaguar, and unlocked it, hopped in and drove away.

* * *

Kagome was in her boyfriend's apartment, she just recieved very bad news, very... heartbreaking news. Inuyasha came back, and she stood up from the couch.

"What did he say?" asked Kagome. "He didnt give me a straight answer," said Inuyasha, gruffly. "Oh..." whispered Kagome. Inuyasha just went to their room, and went to change in just his boxers.

Kagome felt slightly uncomfortable with him the way he dressed at home. She pretended that she didnt hear any news at all, but it was actually proving very difficult.

He came back to sit with Kagome on the couch. She subtly scooted from him, but he noticed, and snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She tensed, and he noticed. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, just fine," she said, plastering a fake smile on her face.

He smiled back a toothy grin, and and kissed her at the crook of her neck. She got up abruptly, and said, "Um... sorry, I'm just really... tired," and walked away. "Kagome?" he called after her and chased her. Kagome couldnt _believe_ that he was acting like he did nothing wrong!

**Flashback**

Kagome was at the mall with Sango, having so much fun. She just came out of Victoria Secret, and bought lingerie. She smiled at the thought of his face, she thought she really loved him, and wanted her first time to go to him.

Sango and her were laughing and then Kagome got hungry. She said, "Lets go get something to eat," and walked over to the food court. Sango followed and Kagome's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" asked Kagome. Sango looked around and saw something that devastated her. Inuyasha had Kikyo pushed against the wall, kissing her very passionately. Kagome just hung up and went to the food court and Sango said, "I'm in the mood for ramen, lets go to the ramen shop." Kagome nodded and smiled and Sango sighed in relief when...

"Ewww!! Get a room!" said a little boy. "Back off, kid," said a familiar voice. Kagome went to see the person that said that, and Sango said, "Kagome! Uh..." and then Kagome saw them...

She was going to be in tears. "I'm sorry," said Sango. Sango knew about Kikyo and Inuyasha for a few months now. Kagome was stunned, silent tears going down her face. She wanted to confront them, but she ran instead, throwing her lingerie in the trash on her way out.

Sango ran after her, yelling her name. Kagome turned around and said, "Did you know about this?" Sango looked away, Kagome glared at her friend, knowing the answer. "How long?" asked Kagome. Sango said, "Umm... a..." "How long have you known!!" asked Kagome, sobbing. They were by her car. "A few months. Inuyasha told me not to tell you--" Sango was cut off, when Kagome yelled, "You were supposed to be my best friend!" yelled Kagome, people were staring. "I am!" said Sango, but Kagome said, "Then why?! Huh? Why didnt you tell me!?" asked Kagome. But before Sango could utter a word Kagome said, "You know what? Dont answer that," and she got into the car and drove away.

**End Flashback**

She couldnt believe she was so blind! It was a week later, and she still didnt tell him. She wanted to find a decent apartment first. Kagome turned around, she was trying not to cry. "Are you sure you're okay?" asked Inuyasha. "Yeah, just a really tiring day... thats all," said Kagome.

She went to her room, and locked the door. She went to go look at the newspapers for ads.

So far, she had no luck, all the apartments were taken or too expensive. She sighed, she really needed that job. Then she had an idea. As much as she hated to beg, she had no other alternative now.

She changed into her jeans and grabbed her purse. She walked out of her room. "Kagome, where are you going?" asked Inuyasha. "Oh, I just figured fresh air will do me good, and a walk in the park," said Kagome.

"There are muggers and its dangerous out there," said Inuyasha. Kagome just wanted to yell, 'Well why the hell should you care!?' but she timidly said, "I'll be careful. I got my pepper spray." Inuyasha nodded and she left.

She drove down to Sesshoumaru's mansion.

Sesshoumaru was in his house typing away at his computer. He stopped for a minute, and decided whether or not to give Kagome the job... He knew it would be interesting, he enjoyed her feistyness, unlike all the other workers.

He also knew exactly why Kagome wanted the job. For two reasons:

A: She needed the money

B: A job was really hard to find in Tokyo.

Then there was a knock on the door, and in came his servant. "A woman named Kagome Higurashi is here to see you," said the woman in a small voice. He was surprised, "Let her in," said Sesshoumaru. A few moments later, Kagome came in, and bowed.

He slightly nodded his head in acknowledgement, which he barely did to anyone. He offered her a seat in front of his desk. "May I help you?" said Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I do not normally beg..." said Kagome. "Yes, and?" he asked. "But, please... May I have the job?" asked Kagome.

"Just because you are my brother's wench, doesnt mean I will give you special favors," he said. He said, mainly because he wanted to see her feistyness. But none came, and he was bothered. "I know, but I really need this job," said Kagome. "Tell me one good reason why I should give it to you," said Sesshoumaru. "For all I know, this could be a scheme to get into my pants," said Sesshoumaru. Still, no yelling came.

Now he was extremely bothered, there wasnt even a hint in her scent that was angry. Then he knew the actual reason, "I see you found out about my brother's infidelity," he said. She nodded.

"I shall think about it," said Sesshoumaru. "Thank you," said Kagome, and was about to leave. "Ms. Higurashi," said Sesshoumaru. She turned, "Yes?" she asked him.

"I suspect that you are moving out," he said. "Yes," she said. "Well, if you do not find a place to stay, you are welcome to stay here. For free," he said. He got up and gave her his number, and she accepted it. She smiled, slightly, "Thank you," she said, and left.

Inuyasha was asleep by the time she got home. Why wouldnt he be? He's been out with Kikyo most of the day, instead of working.

She looked at him, ashamed of herself that she was so blind. She walked to her room, and changed into her pajamas. Then there was a knocking on the door, and she said, "Yes?" Inuyasha came in, rubbing his eyes.

She looked at him and said, "Hey," and went to make her bed. "Kagome, I want to tell you something," he said. Her heart lurched, was he going to confess? "Kagome, I'm... I'm in love with..." he said, her heart was pounding against her chest. "With you," he said. She got angry, but was good at not showing it. "Okay," she said, hoping he didnt notice that she didnt respond.

"Dont you love me too?" he asked. She looked at him, she just wanted to slap him. "Umm... yeah, sure," she said, without looking at him. He knew something was wrong now. "Kagome... you can tell me whats wrong," he said.

"I know, but there's nothing wrong," she said. "You're lying," he said. "No, I'm not," she said. "Just tell me," he said. "Inuyasha--" she started but she didnt notice him leaning closer while she was talking and he kissed her.

The thought of kissing him when he kissed Kikyo made her sick, so she pulled away and pretended she was coughing. "Sorry, I just got something stuck in my throat," she said. "Let me get you water," he said.

_'Could she have found out? Naw, if she did, she'd tell me, not wait,'_ thought Inuyasha.

Kagome was thinking about Sesshoumaru's offer... maybe she would take it. There werent any apartments to move in to, so maybe, just maybe she would accept his offer. "Here you go," said Inuyasha, smiling. She smiled back.

Then he noticed something, "Kagome, you're losing weight," said Inuyasha. "Yeah, I noticed I gained a few pounds," she quickly made up a lie. "You lost too much weight," he said. Then she noticed him eyeing her hungrily, lust filling his eyes.

She said, "Inuyasha?" He snapped out of is trance. She noticed that he's been doing that a lot lately... to her. "Sorry, spaced out for a second," he said, chuckling. She nodded and said, "I'm going to sleep." "Me too," he said, and turned off all the lights in the apartment.

Then he laid next to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt uncomfortable, but, like every night, she forced herself to stay there.

She drifted off to sleep. That is, until she felt Inuyasha's hand slip under her shirt, and rub her belly.

She turned around to face him. "Sorry, I couldnt resist," he said, but he didnt stop. She sighed, '_As long as his hand doesnt--' _her thoughts were interrupted as his hand slid up to her breasts. "Inuyasha," she said.

He probably mistook it for a moan or something, because he started to unhook her bra. "Inuyasha," she said more firmly and got up.

"I think its best if I slept in the living room," she said, and grabbed her pillow. "Wait, Kagome. Sorry, I just..." he started. "Inuyasha, I'm not ready," she said. "Then when? Huh? When are you going to be ready?" he asked.

"When I'm ready," she said. "Kagome, I want you now. I need you now," he said. She just wanted to slap him so hard, a red mark will stay there for a couple of days.

She didnt want to tell him she knew, she didnt find a decent place to live in, or a job to get money.

"I'm sorry, but I want it to be special," she said. "And I'm not special?" he asked, irritated. "You know? I'm starting to think you want me for sex," said Kagome. "Well, I dont. We've been going out for almost two years now!" said Inuyasha. "Cant you wait a little longer?" she asked. "How long is a little longer?" he asked.

"Please, just... go to sleep," she said. "Please!! Let me have you! I'm starting to get restless," he said. She was getting very angry. She was going to say it. She tried to stop herself, but the words spilled out.

"I know that you're cheating on me!" she yelled, tears coming down once more, cursing to herself that she couldnt hold back. He was stunned. "What?" he asked. "I know you're cheating on me with Kikyo.

I saw you kissing her in the mall a week ago. I wanted to wait until I got a job and a decent place, but I'm telling you now. Now, come to think of it, why dont you go ahead and fuck Kikyo? Huh? Why me? You've been doing it for a few months, so why not just go to her now, and fuck her senseless?" asked Kagome.

"Sorry," he whispered. "For what?" she asked. "I'm just sorry... Kikyo, she looked so much like you, and I couldnt hold myself together. Trust me, I've tried to hard. I thought if I thought about you when I go and sleep with Kikyo would work, and it did, slightly," he said.

"How can you do that? Kikyo is an innocent person! And why kiss her in public when you can kiss me?! Is she a better kisser or something too?" she asked.

"No, but--" said Inuyasha, but Kagome already left.

He got out, "Kagome, wait!" he yelled after her.

She picked up the phone, went through her pants that she wore, and took out a piece of paper.

"Kagome, who are you calling?" he asked. She glared at him, and when the person picked up, she said, "Hello, I'm sorry to call you so late, but... I can I stay over your place tonight?" she asked.

Inuyasha heard the voice on the other line and his eyes turned red for a moment. "Sure, I'll pick you up now," said Sesshoumaru.

"Have you been fucking him, behind my back?!" yelled Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru heard Inuyasha yelling and then a crash. Sesshoumaru knew that he needed to get there... fast.

"NO! I just dont have a place to stay!" she yelled. "Why not your friend?!" he asked. "Their all out of vacation, and I'm not talking to Sango or Ayame!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha growled and sniffed her, "You reek of him!" he yelled. "I went to see him for the job!" she yelled back. "Bullshit! You went to go and fuck him!" he yelled. "Do _I _smellof sex?" she asked. He sniffed again, he realized that she didnt. "So!? Still, you're mine!" he yelled.

He pushed her against the wall, and started to shred her clothes off. "I'm going to claim you! He wont touch you! No one but me can!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome was fighting but her clothes were being shredded off. He sucked on a nipple, and noticed that it was hard. "I see you're ready for me, bitch," he said. She was crying and kicking, but to no avail.

Then, she did the only thing that she thought would hurt a lot. She bit his ear very hard, and kneed him in the groin. He doubled over in pain.

She went into their room, and got a shirt. She grabbed her purse, and was about to put shoes on when Inuyasha appeared in front of the door. He growled, "Bitch, stay still!" he yelled. He pushed her against the couch in the living room, and then shredded her shirt and her pants. She wasnt even wet, but he didnt care.

He shredded off her panties, and then positioned himself at her entrance, but then, the door busted open. Inuyasha knew who it was, but just when he wsa going to thrust in, he was thrown against the opposite wall.

"Disgraceful half breed! You are no brother of mine! No son of our father!" yelled Sesshoumaru as he saw Inuyasha's eyes turned red and turn into a demon.

Sesshoumaru quickly knocked out Inuyasha and looked over to Kagome. She was crouched against the couch, covering herself. Sesshoumaru was slightly aroused at the sight of her naked self, but didnt show it.

He walked over to her, and carried her crouching form. She flinched, slightly and he carried her to her room. "Change and get some clothes, I'll get movers to come and get the rest tomorrow," said Sesshoumaru. She nodded and changed. She came out and got a suit case, packed some clothes, and washing materials.

Sesshoumaru waited by the door, making sure Inuyasha didnt wake. "I'm sorry I didnt come sooner," said Sesshoumaru. "Its okay, I'm just glad you came," she said in a small voice. "Its a bit cold out, you might want a bigger jacket," said Sesshoumaru. "Okay," she said and went to her room to get a bigger jacket.

She came back and they headed out to his car.

The drive to the mansion was quiet, and he watched as she drifted to sleep. She looked so innocent... its a good thing he came when he did, that innocence would have been gone.

They arrived at his place, and he carried Kagome to the door. The butler opened it, and Sesshoumaru said, "Get her things and put them in the bedroom next to mine."

The butler obeyed and Sesshoumaru carried her to the bedroom next to his, and made sure her jacket and shoes were off. He covered her with the blankets and left. Her things were brought in, and Sesshoumaru decided that he wont give her the job, even though she wanted one.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2- Living With A Rich Guy

Kagome woke up in a huge cerulean bed, with cerulean, thin, silk, bedsheets. The pillows were a baby blue, and the big puffy blanket over the sheet was a deep blue. Kagome remembered the incidents of last night, and sighed in relief when she knew she was safe in Sesshoumaru's mansion.

Then there was a knock on the door. She got up, and looked at the huge double maple wood doors. She was entranced by the exquisite designs on it, until there was another knock. "Oh... um, come in," she said. She was wearing plain, pink short shorts, and a tank top, and as soon as she realized this, she covered herself up, as Sesshoumaru came in.

"Breakfast is ready," he said, looking at her face. She nodded and got out of bed. "Where's the--" she asked, but Sesshoumaru said, "The dining hall, I will escort you." She nodded and walked past him. He took in her appearance, her long, creamy legs, but then he noticed that she was going back into her room.

He saw that she got a robe to cover herself up. Kagome felt very uncomfortable when she knew that Sesshoumaru was looking at her. She followed Sesshoumaru to the dining hall, and saw that Rin was there.

The food smelled delicious, as she saw the eggs, bacon, and biscuits. Her mouth was slightly watering, and her stomach growling, but nevertheless she sat down quietly and ate politely. This intrigued Sesshoumaru, he heard her stomach growl, yet, there she was, eating as if she wasnt that hungry at all.

They finished eating, and Kagome went to her room. Sesshoumaru followed her, and she stopped. "Did you... give me the job?" she asked. "No," he said, flatly. "Why not?" she asked, trying to keep calm. "Well, I dont think its appropriate to live with an employee," said Sesshoumaru simply, but that wasnt the real reason. Kagome looked into his eyes, intently, like she was looking at his soul. "Thats not the reason, is it?" she asked, slyly.

"Are you accusing me of lying?" he asked, quirking a brow. "Yes, in fact, I am," Kagome stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Sesshoumaru smirked, but only for the briefest second, "You are correct. There are two reasons why. I dont want Inuyasha coming to my office uninvited, and hurting you," said Sesshoumaru, and kept walking.

"You didnt tell me the second reason," said Kagome. "I dont feel I need to tell you that," said Sesshoumaru. The truth of the matter was, he didnt want to fall for the human, which he knew he would anyway, but its better to lessen he chances.

"Where's the hotspring?" asked Kagome. "Down this corridor, left, two doors down," said Sesshoumaru without looking back. "I really need that job," she whispered.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked to his chambers, and went out the other door about 6 feet from his bed. He stripped off his clothing, and went inside his personal hot spring. He sighed in contentment, and relaxed. He needed this, because it was going to be a long... long... day.

He closed his eyes, and layed his head back. His thoughts were on his company, and then Kagome came into his mind, unwelcomed. He saw her long creamy legs, that were slightly tanned, and her nice, round ass. These thoughts were arousing him, but he didnt notice, so he continued. Her nice curves, and flat stomach that he longed to see, and her ample breasts. Oh, how he wanted to taste them. His body was getting heated, but he just went on.

Her nice slender neck, perfect to place a mating mark on... 'Wait, mating mark?' he thought, and opened his eyes. That was when he noticed his arousal. He looked down, and saw his erect shaft.

'This is ridiculous!' he thought, bitterly. He rolled his eyes, and knew only one way at the moment to get rid of it. If he came out and went into his room, the maid would see his erection through the towel, before he even got to take a cold shower.

He leaned on a dry boulder that slanted away from the door. He placed his hand on his member, and started to pump, up and down. His wet member made him think of Kagome's wet cavern, and so he thought of it.

He gave tiny grunts, and then three spurts came out soon. It wasnt much, but his erection went flaccid, so it was enough. He got out of the hot spring, and to his room. He looked at the maid that was making his bed, and dismissed her with a snap of his fingers and pointed to the door.

She bowed her head and walked out. He shook his head, and raked his hand through his hair. He needed to do something about her... and soon.

* * *

Kagome just finished her bath in the hotsprings. She went to her chambers that was right down the hall and to the right. She walked down, and got to her room, sighing in relief that there was no one there.

She got into a change of clothes and decided to go out. She took her cellphone, and was just about to put it into her pocket, when it sounded a short tune. She looked at her cellphone, and slid it up. There was 15 missed calls. She tilted her head in curiosity, and checked it. She found that she had 20 messages to match!

She looked at the name, and it said, 'Sango' on it. She rolled her eyes, 'Doesnt she get the hint?' thought Kagome in frustration. She thought she should at least look at the messages, so she just looked through them.

They all basically, 'I'm sorry, please forgive me,' and 'I know what I did was wrong, but I didnt want to hurt your feelings.' Kagome suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Then she reasoned with herself, 'Its been almost two weeks,' thought Kagome. She bit her bottom lip nervously. The last message caught her eye, 'Please, meet me at the Coffee Brew at 2:00 PM.

Kagome looked at the time, it was 1:00. Kagome sighed, and just said to herself, "Cant do any harm." The only problem was... she didnt have a car. She went to Sesshoumaru's room, after asking around.

She knocked on the door. "Come in," said a gruff voice. She came in, and saw that Sesshoumaru was half naked. He was wearing only slightly baggy blue jeans with a plain black belt with a huge S as the buckle.

Kagome blushed and turned away. Sesshoumaru smirked at her, 'So innocent,' he thought. "Do you need something?" asked Sesshoumaru. "Uhh... I'm going out, but I dont have a car. I was wondering if--" she didnt get to finish. "Borrow a car?" he asked. "Can you at least let me finish my sentences?" asked Kagome.

"I'm right, right?" he asked. "Yeah," said Kagome, reluctantly. "Okay then. Well, tell the butler that Sesshoumaru said you could use his "other" car," said Sesshoumaru, grabbing a plain white t-shirt.

She nodded and wondered what his "other" car was. Sesshoumaru watched as she walked out. Her tight blue jeans hugging her body, perfectly, and her red short sleeved V neck shirt that shaped her breasts, making them more desirable.

Her shirt said, "I Rock This World" written in blue bubble letters. Kagome walked to the butler and said, "Sesshoumaru said that I could use his, 'other' car." The butler nodded, but she didnt let his smirk go unnoticed.

She just shook her head, and followed the butler. He took a car key from a hook that was with several other car keys, and then opened a garage. She gasped as she saw a HUGE variety of cars.

He past a Mustang convertable, a Porsche, and a Ferrarri. Then she gasped when she saw a Lambourghini. They passed it, and the butler led her to a jet black Corvette convertible.

The butler gave her the keys and she went in. "Thank you," she said, and smiled. Her cellphone rang and she picked up. "Like the car?" asked a deep, baritone voice. "Yes," said Kagome, knowing immediately it was Sesshoumaru.

"Its yours," said Sesshoumaru. "What?" asked Kagome, shocked. "You can have it," said Sesshoumaru. He imagined her face, and wished he was there, the look would have been priceless.

"No, Sesshoumaru, its too expensive!" said Kagome. "I'll pay the luxury taxes and all, so dont worry about it. If you look in the glove box, you'll see another present," he said.

He planned this ever since she got here. She opened the glove box and out came an envelope. She got it, and opened it, and saw a credit card. "No way!" she whispered.

"I'll pay for everything, enjoy shopping today," he said, and hung up.

Kagome hung up too, and dropped the phone on the seat. She started the car, put down the hood, then her cellphone rang again. "Hello?" she asked. "Look in the small drawer right under the radio set," said Sesshoumaru's voice. She did, and gasped. There was a pair of Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses. She put them on, and she liked the look.

"These are mine?" she asked, "Yup, hope you like them," he said. "Like'em? I'm practically in love with them!" she yelled, and squealed in delight. Sesshoumaru smiled and hung up the phone.

* * *

Sango waited at the Coffee Brew, taking a sip of her iced Mocha. Then she saw Kagome. She smiled, knowing that she came, made her feel slightly better. "Hey Kagome," said Sango. "Hey," said Kagome, lifting her sunglasses to the top of her head as soon as she sat down in front of Sango.

"I just wanted to say, the only reason why I didnt tell you was because I didnt want to hurt your feelings. I thought Inuyasha--" Sango said, but she was cut off. "My feelings would have been hurt one way or another! Your mistake was that you didnt tell me sooner. As for Inuyasha, I'm over him. After what he tried to do to me, I will never see him as long as I am mad at him," said Kagome, coldly.

"What did he do?" asked Sango. "He forced himself on me. But thats in the past, now if you excuse me, I want to go shopping... something I havent done in a while," said Kagome. Sango just gaped when she saw her best friend about to leave.

"Kagome! Wait!" said Sango. Kagome turneda round. "Can we please, be friends again?" asked Sango. "Sango, if you want to be friends with me, its gonna take a hell of a time to do that. You'll need to earn your trust, and then we'll see from there," said Kagome and left.

Sango looked down, she's been shit without Kagome, and Miroku had to work all day. She tried to drink it off, but it didnt work. She sighed, and put her head down in defeat. Kagome was right, she needed to earn her trust.

* * *

AN: Sorry that the chappies a little short, but I've been VERY busy lately. Please review, and I'll update some more ASAP.

Thank you!

Press this button.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome finished her shopping, and went back down to the mansion. She felt kinda bad for Sango, she was a cold to her. Kagome just shrugged it off, and just arrived at the mansion.

Sesshoumaru knew immediately Kagome was in the mansion. He smiled, inwardly, but continued his work in his office. When she walked in, the butler took her bags and brought them to her room.

Kagome followed him, and changed into casual home clothes. It was just short shorts that were blue, and a tank top, that was white.

She asked the butler, "Where is Sesshoumaru?" "In his office," said the butler, and she smiled. "Thank you!" she said. She walked down to his office, asking maids along the way. She finally got there and knocked.

"Come in," said a deep voice. Kagome opened the door and peeked her head in. "What is it? Did you have a good time?" he asked. " Yeah, I did. Thank you," she said. Sesshoumaru looked up at her, and realized what she was wearing.

'Shit...' he thought. "I want to discuss the job with you," said Kagome. "What is there to discuss?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. "Well, I've been thinking... I cant live here the rest of my life," said Kagome.

"Yes you can. I will provide for you," he said. "Not that I dont like it, but I've always wanted a place of my own. After highschool, I moved in with Inuyasha... I never really had a place of my own," she said.

He nodded. "I'll think about it," he said. She smiled, "But I'm still against the idea," he said. The smile fell away. "Why are you so against the idea?" she asked. "Because of--" he started, but Kagome finished. "Inuyasha? I can take care of myself!!" she said. "Like you did last night?" he asked. Immediately he knew he shouldnt have said that.

'Damn it,' he thought. Kagome just turned away and walked to her room... more like stomped. Sesshoumaru rubbed the bridge of his nose. he didnt mean to say that, it just came out.

He thought he should go comfort her. He got up, and followed her scent to her room. He knocked, and heard, "Go away!" He shook his head, and came in any way. He was assualted with the scent of tears.

He saw her on her bed, lying on her side, curled into a ball. "Kagome," he said, but she yelled, "Go away!!" "Woman do you think I listen to commands from other people?" he said, getting slightly angry.

She didnt answer. She sniffled, and he walked to her bed. He sat on it, and he even surprised himself. He picked Kagome's small form, and placed her on his lap. He was still half aroused, but not enough for her to feel it.

"No... go away, I dont want to talk to you right now," she said, trying to push away from him. He only held tighter. Even if she didnt know it, she was grinding herself on him, and he was getting very aroused.

He didnt think she would notice, but she said, "Sesshoumaru... what is that?" He froze, and tensed. "Nothing..."he said, and put her down. He walked out. Kagome thought and thought of what the hard thing prodding her butt was.

Then it hit her... it was an... "Oh my god," she whispered. 'I didnt think...' she thought. She walked out and went to Sesshoumaru's office. He wasnt there. "Where is Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome to a maid. "In his chambers, ma'am," said the maid.

Kagome nodded and went towards his room. She knocked, and he said, "Yes?" she came in. She didnt hear the shower going, nor did he know that it was Kagome. The cold water washed out her scent.

Kagome looked around, and sat on the bed. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked. Then the door opened, and Sesshoumaru was butt naked. He quickly grabbed a towel, and Kagome gasped and turned away.

My god!! Sesshoumaru only got another erection. 'Damn this woman!!' he thought. He changed into his boxers. "You can look now," he said. She looked but squealed and turned away again. "Whats wrong?" he asked, but he was smirking. 'So innocent,' he thought.

"P-Put some pants on! And a shirt would be nice!!" she said. He could smell her arousal and it was driving him crazy. "Why should I?" he asked. He liked to mess with this girl.

"That moment... a minutes ago... um, I really think I should go," she stuttered. "Why?" he asked, in her ear. He inhaled her scent, and he loved it. "Um... you got," she couldnt finish. She was extremely nervous. "So? I got one, now," he said.

She looked back at his face, and her eyes widened. She looked down for a second but quickly looked up and shut her eyes. He chuckled and then he kissed her. He just wanted to taste... just this once. She stilled... Then she nervously responded.

God, this woman tasted so good!! He kissed her hungrily, wanting to memorize every detail.

Kagome didnt know what to do. Her mind was on overdrive, but, without her consent, her body responded to his kiss. She nervously let her tongue graze his fang, then play with his tongue.

He growled, but she knew that it wasnt a menacing growl. It was a growl of pleasure. Kagome parted from him, from the lack of oxygen. But as soon as she left to take one breath, he kissed her again.

She snapped out of her trance, and pulled away, but he didnt let her leave his lips. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered. He realized what he was doing, and stopped. He just couldnt get enough of this woman!!

"I think I should leave," she whispered. She got up and left. His hands clenched into fists, he was angry. Not at her, but at himself. How could he let himself fall for someone so quickly?!

A human, no less! He couldnt help it. He was infatuated with her ever since he laid eyes on her. He wanted her so bad... just the mere thought of her made him go hard.

He stood up and went against the wall. He punched it so hard, there was a hole in the wall.

Kagome walked back to her room. That kiss... it made her feel so... she couldnt describe it. She didnt feel like this with Inuyasha. She thought she loved him, but she was wrong.

Sesshoumaru was so nice to her, and yet... he didnt give her the job! 'Maybe its because he thinks... Nahh... it couldnt be,' she thought. '_Then why did he kiss you?' _asked her conscious.

'Good question. Maybe he feels that we'll get to close... and things might happen,' she thought.

She looked at the time. It was 6:30 PM. She sighed. Dinner was in thrity minutes. She knew it was going to be awkward. She went on her computer and logged into her Myspace.

She had new messages... she clicked on it, and saw that it was Miroku. 'What could he want?' she thought bitterly. She opened it and it read:

_Please forgive Sango. She didnt want it to end up like this. What Inuyasha did was unforgivable, but please forgive Sango._

Kagome thught about it. But closed the message off. Then the doorbell rang. The butler answered it, and said, "Ms. Higurashi. It's for you," said the butler. Kagome nodded and went to the door.

Who she saw, shocked her. Inuyasha stood right there. She didnt even say a word. As soon as she saw him, she slammed the door. "Who is it?" asked Sesshoumaru coming down for dinner. She just walked past him, and he immediately knew it was.

He growled and went to get the door. "What do you want half breed?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I want to talk to Kagome," said Inuyasha.

"She doesnt want to talk to you," said Sesshoumaru. Before Inuyasha could speak, Sesshoumaru said, "Now, filthy half breed. You can get your disgusting self off my property before I do it for you. Kagome and I are about to eat dinner," said Sesshoumaru. 'And that's not all I want to eat...' he thought to himself. Flashes of Kagome came to his mind.

Inuyasha growled. "I wont leave without talking to Kagome," said Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru! Dinner's ready," said Kagome. "I'll be there in one moment," said Sesshoumaru. To Inuyasha, they looked like a married couple.

That made Inuyasha angry. "I'm not leaving," said Inuyasha. "Yes you are," said Sesshoumaru and punched Inuyasha in the stomach. He then threw him off his property.

Sesshoumaru shut the door, and went to the dining table.

The dinner was silent, and awkward, just like Kagome predicted. "So..." said Kagome... trying to break the silence.

"Yes?" asked Sesshoumaru. "Uhhh, how was your day?" asked Kagome. "My day off was... satisfying. That's rare," he said. She nodded. "What about you? You shop well?" he asked. "Yeah... but it was a little broing without someone to come with me," said Kagome.

He nodded. "Do wish me to accompany you next time?" he asked. "Yeah... that would be nice," said Kagome smiling. He gave a small smile.

"You should smile more often," said Kagome. He was caught off guard with that statement. "Why?" he asked. "Because I like your smile," she said. "I say the same to you," he said.

She her smile widened into a grin.

They finished their dinner and Kagome went to her room. He followed her. He decided to tell the truth about why he couldnt truly give the job.

"Kagome..." he said, when he shut her door. "Yeah?" she asked, sitting on her bed. "Uh... I want to tell you the real reason why I dont want to give you the job," he said. "I'm all ears," she said.

He went to go sit by her, trying to stay focused on her face. Then he saw her hair slip from her shoulder and expose her neck... making him aroused.

"Kagome... do you know what you do to me?" he asked. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Everytime I'm around you... it's hard to control myself," he said. She nodded. "I dont think you know the seriousness of the situation," he said.

He grabbed her hand, and put it on his shaft. It grew a bigger tent in his pants. She gasped and quickly pulled her hand back. "Maybe I shouldnt live here. I should go to uh..." she thought. She had no one to go to.

"Kagome... you must understand. I wont take you unless you are willing. I would never stoop so low as to rape you," said Sesshoumaru, sincerely. Kagome sighed, and looked down.

"I just dont have anyone to go to..." she said. "What about your parents?" he asked. "They sold the shrine and went to America," said Kagome. "What about a friend's house. "I'm still mad at Sango and Ayame. I cant trust anyone else because their men, and everyone else is out on vacation," said Kagome.

"Then stay as long as you like," he whispered. She looked up, he leaned in to kiss her again. This time, she willingly responded. He gently suckled on her bottom lip, and let his tongue slide into her mouth. She grazed the roof of his mouth with her tongue, and felt his tongue play with hers.

Her hands went to the back of his neck, and one of his hands were on the side her of her head, the other on her hip.

They finally broke for air, and she was a bit dazed. "Uhhh..." she said. But he only claimed her lips again. He was so hard right now, he needed to take a cold shower. He laid her on the bed, and continued to kiss her.

Then, there was a knock on his door. The door opened and they quickly parted. When Kagome saw Inuyasha, she was angry. "Inuyasha, get out!" said Kagome. "How did you get in?" he asked. "The butler let me in," said Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru growled. "I want to talk to Kagome... alone," said Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, and she just nodded. She knew Inuyasha wouldnt stop until he finally talked to her. He was very stubborn.

Sesshoumaru left, and waited right outside the door, in case anything happened.

"Kagome... I'm sorry for what I did. When I heard you talking to Sesshoumaru, I just went crazy," said Inuyasha. "So you tried to rape me," said Kagome.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Why did you come? Did you think that you would apologize and I would forgive you? How's Kikyo? Having a good time?" she asked. "Kikyo and I are over," he said. "I want you back," said Inuyasha.

"No. I will never let you touch me, or near me again," said Kagome. "Then dont be mad at Sango. The only reason why she didnt tell you was because I threatened her life," said Inuyasha.

"You, what?!" said Kagome. "I know, it was crazy, but I didnt want to lose you!," said Inuyasha."So you threatened her?! What the hell kind of a friend are you!! You are a monster!! All you care about is sex!!" yelled Kagome. She slapped him.

Sesshoumaru came in, and was just in time, before Kagome was about to slap him... with miko power. "Calm down, Kagome," he whispered in her ear. He was behind her, holding both wrists firmly, against her.

He rocked her a little, trying to calm her. "I suggest you leave," said Sesshoumaru, venomously.

Inuyasha nodded and left. Kagome was struggling against Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru trailed kisses down her neck, nipping every so often. She stopped struggling and moaned a bit, and arched her neck to the side.

He resisted the urge to mark her. He let go of her. Kagome sighed, "Why did you let him go? Didnt you hear him?" she asked. "Yes, but if you attacked him, you would be no better than him," said Sesshoumaru.

Kagome knew he was right... she was just so angry!

How come Sango didnt mention this before?


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome woke up the next day, still a little angry about last night. She felt really bad about Sango though. She needed to call her.

Her stomach rumbled. 'But breakfast first,' she thought tiredly. She got out of bed, and went downstairs.

Something smelled really good, and she wanted to know what it was.

She entered the kitchen, and she saw something she thought she'd never see. There, stood Sesshoumaru cooking, in front of a stove with a frying pan in his hand.

"Sit," he said, but it wasnt emotionless. More like amused. He had a small smirk on his face.

'Point one for Sesshoumaru,' thought Sesshoumaru, still smirking at her expression.

He finished cooking, and set breakfast in front of her. It was bacon, eggs, and toast. To Kagome, it wasnt just _any_ bacon. It was _the _best bacon she ever tasted in her _life!_

Kagome was eating her food with Sesshoumaru, which was kinda quiet. "So... what are you going to do today?" asked Kagome. "Work," he said simply. She nodded her head in acknowlegdement.

She couldnt stop thinking about the kiss, and the way he kissed her neck last night. Her eyes were glazed over.

Sesshoumaru stopped eating for a moment. He thought he caught the scent of Kagome's arousal. He looked up at her, and he noticed her eyes were glazed over. What was she thinking about, that made her slightly aroused?

She better stop thinking about it, because Sesshoumaru was getting hard. When his pants tightened, he abruptly left the table, the sound of the scraping chair startling Kagome out of her trance.

She blushed at what she was thinking about, but she took the plates to the sink, and washed the dishes.

Sesshoumaru went to his office. He would be working from his home. Kagome wondered why he left so abruptly. Maybe he smelled her... She blushed very red.

She went upstairs to his office. She knocked and when she heard an "Enter" she opened the door.

She closed the door behind her, and Sesshoumaru looked at her, he could still smell a little of her arousal.

"Uhh... we never did really finish our conversation yesterday," she said. He looked at her, leaning back in his chair. "About the job," said Kagome.

"Is it because... well," she said, nervously. "Yes," he said, already knowing what she was going to say. "But you dont know what I was going to say," she said. "Because I'm attracted to you?" he finished her sentence.

"Well, you should have at least let me finish!" she said. "I am right, arent I?" he asked. She nodded, reluctantly. "Then, yes. It is. I dont want to work with an employee that I'm attracted to," he said.

She nodded. "Well, uhm. Then, you should have been straightfoward with me from the start," she said. "Do you feel the same?" he asked. She thought about it. He sat there, waiting on baited breath, fearing rejection.

"Sesshoumaru... I like you. But if we do have a relationship, and... it doesnt really work out, what then?" she asked. Sesshoumaru thought about it. She liked him. She felt the same. His beast was doing a victory dance, but she did have a point.

"What reason would there be for nothing to work out?" he asked. She stayed silent. "What if you fell for another woman?" she asked. "Please, I am not my half breed brother," said Sesshoumaru.

Kagome thought about it. "What if we have issues?" she asked. "Like what?" he asked. "Well... um..." she said. "Kagome, if I didnt know any better, I'd say you are trying to find a reason for this not to work," he said.

"No! Its not that, its just... I dont think my heart can take another heartbreak," she said. He nodded. "I assure you. There will be no problems," he said. She smiled, and nodded. "Okay," she said.

She was about to leave when she said, "Hey. What about the job?" she asked. "I shall give it to you," said Sesshoumaru. She nodded and grinned now. "When do I start?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," he said. She nodded again and left. She went to her room. She still needed to go apologize to Sango. She changed into her new clothes she got. It was a short purple skirt with deliberate vertical folds on them.

She put on a pink short sleeved Hollister shirt, that had the big blue letters, 'HCO' and a little bird in the corner. She grabbed her purse, and went downstairs. "Oh, uh, Mr. Butler," said Kagome. The butler turned to her.

"I was wondering where exactly the garage was. I forgot how to get there," she said, with an innocent smile. "I shall get someone to get the car, My Lady," he said. She gave him the keys and said, "What's your name?"

"Jaken, ma'am," he said, bowing slightly. She nodded and said, "Kagome." He nodded in return and left.

The corvette was there, and she hopped in. She started the car, and turned on the radio. The song, "Happy," by Hilary Duff was on, and it kinda reminded her of Inuyasha.

She stopped by Sango's house, and knocked on the door. Miroku answered the door and looked at Kagome. "I came to apologize to Sango," she said. He nodded and said, "She's in her room."

She walked upstairs to Sango's room. She knocked and heard, "Miroku, go away." "Actually, its Kagome," said Kagome. The door opened and saw a very wasted Sango. You smell the liquer on her breath.

"Sango..." said Kagome. "What, came to make me feel worse? Well you cant!" she said. Kagome then knew that Sango was drunk. "No, Sango, I came to say I'm sorry. Why didnt you say that Inuyasha threatened you?" asked Kagome.

Sango sobered up. "Cause I thought you take it as an excuse or something," said Sango sadly. "No! If he threatens your life its no excuse!" said Kagome. Sango smiled and said, "So... we friends again?"

"Definitely. Now... I wonder how long its been since we went shopping," said Kagome. Sango lightened up. "Uh... actually, how about tomorrow?" said Sango. "I dont feel well," she finished. "Good idea," said Kagome.

Kagome was about to leave when Sango said, "It's good to have you back, you know. I've been hell without you." Kagome smiled at Sango and said, "Its good to have my friend back too."

Sesshoumaru was working in his office at his mansion. He smelled Kagome's scent, but the light, stale scent of alcohol was on her.

He thought that strange. He came out of his office, and went to her room. He walked in, and what he saw made him so hard he had to take a cold shower. Kagome was changing, she just taking off her shirt.

Her breasts werent too big, nor too small. Her flat stomach was seen, and he heard a scream from her, breaking him from his trance. "What are you doing? Get out!" she yelled.

He shut the door, and groaned. She opened the door and was blushing 4 shades of red. "Pervert!" she said. "What do you want?" she asked. He entered her room, looking for the smell of liquer to be sure it wasnt in her room.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She closed the door. Sesshoumaru turned around and slowly walked towards her, sniffing. She was backing away, and she was against the wall.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked. His nose was at her neck and took a good whiff. "You smell like alcohol. Did you drink?" he asked. "No. I went to Sango's house, and she was kinda wasted, why?" she asked.

He didnt answer. He turned around to leave but her arousal was in the air... mixed with something even more intoxicating. 'Damn it!' he yelled in his head. She was in heat...

He turned around and had her against the wall again. He bent down and kissed her, hungrily, and passionately. She responded, and he growled his approval. She moaned a bit.

But he parted for her to have some air, but not for long. He claimed her lips again, his hands roaming around her stomach. Then she pulled away, and he growled.

"Sesshoumaru, we're taking this a little fast. Uhh..." she said, a bit dazed. "Kagome... you're in heat," said Sesshoumaru. "What does that mean?" she asked. "It means, that you are capable to have pups... your scent becomes more intoxicating, and it is going to be much, much, much harder for me to control myself around you," he said.

She nodded. He left, and she missed the contact of his body already.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshoumaru woke up in the middle of the night. And guess what? He had another erection. He cursed the woman that caused his wet dreams, and went to take a cold shower.

He could swear, that he never had so many cold showers this year than his life! No woman made him this head over heels. He also had to go through the trouble of getting his sheets washed... again.

He sighed, as he finished his cold shower, and grabbed his towel. He thought maybe he should check on Kagome. He liked that idea. He changed into silk pajama pants, and walked out of his chambers.

Then he went over to her room, and quietly opened the door. It was extremely hot this time of year, and he cursed the heat. He saw Kagome in her lacy underwear, and a tank top. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he smelled her arousal in the air.

God, he never smelled something so good. He went over to her, to just put the silk sheet on her. When he was right in front of her, he couldnt help, but stare at her legs... and the prize that promised to be great.

It took almost all his self control not to just rip her panties right off her and eat the treat he wanted so bad. He managed to grab the sheets, and pull on top of her. He was about to walk away, when he heard a soft moan.

He stilled. He heard her shift, and moan more loudly. She whispered something incoherant. But when she whispered it again, he knew exactly what she said. "Sesshoumaru," she moaned out a breathy moan.

Her arousal was getting stronger, plus the fact that she was in heat. My god, Sesshoumaru was barely able to make it out of the room without touching her. He closed the door, and leaned against the wall beside the her door. He was also sweating, and panting, as if he just ran a thousand miles.

He closed his eyes, but only the picture of her flat stomach, and her breasts. Even though they were still covered, god he could imagine them. Then the image of her in her bed, her legs, her wavy ebony hair, darker than the night.

He growled. He was having another erection. 'Curse the damn woman!' he yelled in his mind. He heard her moan again, and he thought he'd better leave before he did something he knew she didnt want.

She was still as innocent as she was born... or least in body. The not so innocent images of her came bambarding his head. He went to take a cold shower again, not able to go back to sleep. He decided to just work.

Kagome woke up the next morning, feeling sticky and sweaty. She got up, she had no idea what she dreamed about, she forgot.

She went to take a nice refreshing shower, and remembered she had to work that day! She eeped, and hurried. She went to put on her suit, and went to Sesshoumauru's office.

It was ten in the morning! But when she entered his office, Sesshoumaru was working on the computer with only pajama pants on and no shirt. She blushed, and turned around.

He smirked. "Is there something you need?" he asked. "Uh... I was wondering why we arent going to work..." she said.

He sighed. "I dont go to work until three. I'm the boss... I arrive whenever I want, and my personal assistant will be with me at all times," he said. It was a double meaning, but he hoped she didnt catch that.

Kagome blushed again, thinking his words had a double meaning.

"Okay," she said. She was about to walk out, when he appeared right in front of her.

"Last night... what were you dreaming about?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Uh..." she said, trying to remember. "I dont know, but I woke up all sweaty. Maybe it was a nightmare," she said.

He nodded, and said, "Maybe," even though he knew that that wasnt the real answer. He walked past her to go back to work. She started to walk away also, when he said, "Kagome."

She turned around, "Yes?" "Change into something else until two. That's when we leave, and... its only 10:15," he said. She nodded, and went to her room.

She may not have noticed it, but he was holding his breath so that he didnt have to smell that scent that drove him insane.

Kagome quickly changed into her home clothes. Which consisted of short blue pajama pants, and a white tank top. She was eager to get back to his office, so that she could look through his library.

She always loved books, but she couldnt find the time to read.

Sesshoumaru found that she came back into his office. And what she was wearing was not helping at all. She closed the door quietly, and looked through the books. They were mostly myths and folktales about the Feudal Era. She was, to his surprise, fascinated by them.

She seemed to like a book that was one shelf higher than her height. She tried to reach it, and when he looked. He couldnt help but look at her legs, and then her flat stomach that showed as she reached her hand up.

He closed his eyes and stood up. She looked towards him and blushed. He reached over her, and she could feel his hard chest against her back. He effortlessly got the book she wanted and walked back. Kagome looked at him with narrowed eyes.

He smirked, and then she stuck her tongue at him. She went to lay down on his comfy couch. That didnt make the situation any easier. The room was slowly being filled with her scent, and as much as he loved it, he didnt think he could resist much longer. He looked at the time... it was only 10:30. This was going to be... torture.

It was at least a couple of hours later and Kagome looked as if she was really into the book. Finally, he couldnt take it anymore. He got up, and went to the couch. She looked up from her book and she saw that he was going to sit down. She sat up, and he sat down beside her. Then, to her surprise, he lifted her up, and set her on his lap.

"What is that you're reading?" he asked. "Myths of the Feudal Era," she said. "There's this one guy, and his name is Isamu. He's so brave and handsome. I really like him," she said. Sesshoumaru's mouth clenched. Kagome was oblivious to him and kept on reading.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded. "Right now, he's saving..." she trailed off and noticed that Sesshoumaru's eyes were tinging pink... just like Inuyasha's were that night.

"Jealous?" she asked. He turned away, and said, "This Sesshoumaru doesnt get jealous... especially not over some warrior that died 500 years ago." She giggled and turned his head. Kagome leaned up, and Sesshoumaru found himself leaning in. Then, their lips met.

And Sesshoumaru was hungrily tasting her. She moaned a bit into the kiss, enjoyed very much, until he pulled away... much to her disappointment. He laid her on the couch and started to kiss her again. God, he couldnt get enough of her.

He parted and said, "You know. I checked on you last night, and you seemed to be having a _very _arousing dream. I could barely control myself." She blushed, and he caught the small spike in her arousal.

He smirked and then whispered in her ear, "And you seemed to be moaning my name... I didnt sleep the whole night." She blushed even harder. She was speechless. "Sorry..." she managed. His smile widened.

"Dont be... it may have been torture, but I wouldnt want it to stop ever," he whispered. Kagome could feel his breath on her ear, and it made her shiver.

Then she started to move. Maybe trying to get up, he didnt know, but she was grinding herself upon him, and he was not doing well with that. "Uh... I have to get up," she said.

He just laid there. Sesshoumaru was trying to control himself. When he opened his eyes, they were tinged pink, and she smiled... slyly. She never had the guts to do this but...

She grinded herself more upon him. 'What the hell is she doing? Is she _trying _to get herself taken?' he thought. His beast was rattling his cage, and he didnt think he could take much more.

"Stop," he whispered. But she didnt listen, instead, she continued this dangerous game, and he was getting harder. Then there was a huge tent that was definitely noticeable.

Kagome knew what was happening. The day after she finished her cycle, she would become a tease to other men. In this case, Sesshoumaru. She tried her best not to show it, but... she didnt try hard enough.

"Why?" she whispered in his ear, then grinding harder. "Dont you like it?" she asked. Then her hand trailed down to his covered erection, and carressed it. That almost broke him.

He got off her, and said, "What has gotten into you?" Kagome must have snapped out of it, because she had a very embarrassed look on her face... more like horrified.

"Uh... I'm so sorry! Its just that... every month, I get like this... its like a whole different me shows up... and..." she trailed off. Sesshoumaru understood. It wasnt just her, it was what she was. A miko. He understood now.

Every month a miko would into a not so innocent personality. Every miko had one, no doubt thats how Inuyasha found Kikyo. All mikos had it at the same time. And Inuyasha always missed this side of Kagome.

He cleared his throat and looked at the time. It was 12:20. "We should eat lunch," he said. He went to put a shirt on and Kagome went to go downstairs. She was so embarrassed. It only started to happen a month ago... And she didnt think it wouldnt do much harm, until Sesshoumaru brought that side of her out.

* * *

Kagome was in her room, after lunch. She was so embarrased about what happened. She could feel that side of her wanting to be out again. 'I dont understand!' she thought to her self.

'It was so easy to control myself, and now look at me now! I feel like a common whore!' she thought to herself. Kagome was ashamed.

"Kagome," said a voice outside the door. "Yes?" she asked. "May I come in?" asked the voice. Kagome already knew who it was.

"Sure," she answered. Sesshoumaru came in, and closed the door shut. He walked towards her, and sat on her bed.

"I understand why you reacted like that," he said.

Kagome subtly scooted away from him, but he noticed. He growled, and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She gasped at the sudden move.

"It doesnt matter whether you understand or not. I did what I did, and now I feel like a slut," she whispered. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Dont worry about it. It'll pass," he said. Kagome only turned her head.

Sesshoumaru sighed again, and shook his head. He suddenly held her by the waist, and carried her onto his lap.

He heard her heart skip a beat, and smirked. Kagome also yelped in surprise.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Sesshoumaru only kissed her neck. Kagome sighed and bit her lip.

"_I_," he kissed her neck again, "_said_," again, "_not_," again,"_to_," Sesshoumaru gave a nip for good measure and she gave out a short breathy moan as he said, _"worry about it." _

Kagome could feel that side of her wanting to come out again. She quickly scrambled off his lap. Her face was extremely red.

"Kagome," he said.

"No... just... go, please. I need time to think," Kagome said. Sesshoumaru sighed once again.

"Very well." Then he left the room, knowing she wouldnt be hungry for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Expect the Unexpected- Chapter 6

* * *

Kagome was sitting on her bed... her hands wrapped around her knees as she leaned against the headboard. She looked at the time, it was 2:40! She didnt realize so much time passed! Kagome shot out of the bed and was running to her closet, when yet another knock was heard.

"Uh... Who is it!" she yelled, still in her frantic state, forgetting all she was thinking about. "It's Sesshoumaru. I wanted to inform you that we aren't going to work today. We'll start tomorrow," he said.

"But! No!" she yelled and ran to her door. She opened and said, "No! It's no problem I want to start today!"

"But I dont," Sesshoumaru answered. "Why not?" asked Kagome. "I have my reasons," he said simply and walked away. Kagome looked down, remembering why she felt ashamed... She now felt guilty. Sesshoumaru only cared for her, and she pushed him away.

"Uh, Sesshoumaru," she said, quietly. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned his head to the side so you could see the side of this face. "I just wanted to say... I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why?" he asked. "Well, because you only care for me. I mean, you are my boyfriend... and I pushed you away," Kagome said, looking down. "It doesnt matter. You needed time for yourself... I understand that," he said.

"I know that it must be hard for you. Me... being in heat," said Kagome. "I can control myself," said Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked up and said, "Look at me."

Sesshoumaru turned around, but hesitantly looked at her. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked. "Nothing," said Sesshoumaru. "No... There's something wrong. Tell me," said Kagome, walking towards him.

'**Just tell her.' **said Sesshoumaru's beast, whining.

'Tell her what? That she almost broke my heart? She doesnt know... she doesnt need to know,' he thought.

"Sesshoumaru... What's wrong?" asked Kagome. He didnt answer.

"Is it something I did?" she asked. Still... no answer.

"Tell me, damn it! If I did something that hurt you, you need to tell me!" said Kagome.

"When your intended mate pushes you forcefully, it is a sign that you are unwanted. It usually doesnt stop me, but it is my demon heritage," said Sesshoumaru, looking away. Kagome was speechless.

'Intended mate?' she thought.

"Oh... I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I... didnt know. I... I'm so sorry. Of course I want you... I..." she stuttered. "It's fine. You didnt know. I accept that," he answered.

"No, Sesshoumaru. It's not fine," said Kagome, looking at him. Her words didnt seem to have any affect. She knew what 'intended mate' meant. As soon as those words left the demon's lips, he had to follow through with his word. Which meant that Kagome was Sesshoumaru's intended mate. And that made Kagome feel surprised, happy, and wanted all at the same time.

"Then what does the intended mate do to show that she didnt mean it?" asked Kagome. Sesshoumaru still stayed silent.

"Sesshoumaru," said Kagome, walking towards him. He didnt move, not a muscle. Kagome sighed, she felt so guilty. "Sesshoumaru, it didnt mean anything. Okay? Dont take it so hard," said Kagome.

Then, she kissed him. He didnt respond for a moment, and that worried Kagome. Now she felt like she wasnt wanted, but then he kissed her back, and all her doubts about being unwanted flew out the window.

He started leaning into the kiss, making her step backward so she didnt fall back. He led her to her room and set her on the bed. She smiled.

He pulled back and asked, "Now what's funny?"

"Nothing. It's just needs some getting used to seeing the sad and depressed Sesshoumaru," said Kagome. "Well, you know that was all an act. I just got what I wanted," he whispered in her ear. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say," she said.

Then added, "Oh, how the great have fallen." He growled. "I dont know what you're talking about. I havent fallen," he said.

She just laughed. "You may not realize, but you're so hard right now it's unbelievable," she whispered. Then he felt it. 'Must be the other side of her that's making her bold... I'm getting to like that side of her,' he thought.

"And guess what?" she asked. "That is just from kissing me," she whispered. He just growled louder and kissed her. He pulled off his shirt. It suddenly got so hot! Kagome seemed to agree, cause it was her shirt that came off next.

He could smell her arousal and it was driving him nuts! He couldnt stop himself, not that he wanted to. The other side of Kagome completely took over, and guess what? Kagome let it.

Sesshoumaru didnt seem to realize though, he was too busy unhooking her bra. When she was free of that clothing, he eagerly latched on to a nipple. She arched her back and her hands were tangled in his hair.

Sesshoumaru's beast was just starting to come out, and he couldnt help but to just kiss down her stomach. Too impatient to wait any longer to have a taste of what he knew was gonna have him addicted.

Sesshoumaru took off his pants as he kissed down her flat tanned stomach. He growled when a thin obstacle was blocking his treasure. He settled for shredding it and worrying about it later.

He was careful not to put a scratch on her.

Kagome gasped in surprise, but didnt stop him. Kagome was wet for him and Sesshoumaru growled his approval. He inhaled her scent and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He immediately and _litterally_ dug in. Kagome gasped in pleasure and she felt his wicked tongue tasting her.

Sesshoumaru couldnt have tasted anything better. She was sweet, but not too sweet. Her taste was musky, but only just enough so you could taste a hint of it. She was perfect.

He lapped every inch of her treasure, and then pushed his long tongue into her channel. Kagome arched up and almost screamed. Sesshoumaru pushed her down, and kept her down. He started to thrust and she couldnt stop writhing and wriggling.

Kagome never felt such intense pleasure in her whole life. She suddenly felt this feeling of more pleasure and it was growing... fast.

Sesshoumaru was surprised at how responsive she was. She was moaning... very loudly. He decided to take one step further. He pressed his thumb against her clit and rub.

Kagome felt his thumb on her clit, and the moment he started rubbing she was screaming. She never thought she could feel like this. Then, Sesshoumaru's phone rang in his pocket. He stopped for a second then he just continued.

The feeling inside her was growing a whole lot faster and in a few seconds she knew she reached her limit. Then most intense wave of pleasure than all she felt, went through her like a shockwave.

From her toes to the last hair follicle, she screamed so loud, the whole household must have heard it.

Sesshoumaru eagerly drank in every drop. Then he licked her clean. Kagome was panting so hard. Her legs felt so shaky and jittery. She was drifting in and out of consciousness.

Sesshoumaru licked his lips like a german shepherd that finished a delicious meal. He smirked as his male pride grew when she fell asleep. Then the phone rang again, and he growled. He looked at the number and it was... Kagura.

Damn that persistant woman! He answered, "What the hell is it now?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, that's no way to talk to your intended mate," said Kagura. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He looked at Kagome, his _real_ intended mate. Kagura was in for a rude awakening.

"Where are you?" asked Kagura. "None of your business," he answered. "Okay, I'll be over at your house in twenty!" she squealed. Then she hung up. Jesus Christ, the damn dense woman is denser than his half brother.

He started dialing. "Yes, my Lord?" asked Jaken. "Do _not_ let Kagura come in," said Sesshoumaru. "Yes, my Lord," answered Jaken.

Sesshoumaru hung up and put the phone on the nightstand beside the bed. He picked Kagome up. He was still very much aroused, he will wait. He can wait.

He put the blankets up and tucked her in as well as himself. He wrapped her around the waist. It's about time he gets some sleep. He quickly fell asleep to the smell of her scent... wondering what exactly would happen afterwards.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagura smiled as she walked up the steps to the front door of the Taisho Mansion. She couldn't wait to see him. Kagura pressed the doorbell three times. Immediately, Jaken answered the door, and asked, "Yes?"

"What do you mean, 'Yes?' you stupid idiot? Sesshoumaru's expecting me and I expect you to let me in," said Kagura, annoyed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't wish to see you," said Jaken. Kagura was taken aback by his statement.

"Excuse me? I called him twenty minutes ago, what do you mean he doesn't want to see me? You must have heard him wrong, being the dipshit you are. Let me just talk to him, and you'll be punished for this," said Kagura, trying to get in. Jaken didn't move.

"Get the hell out of my way. Sesshoumaru!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kagura, but Lord Sesshoumaru does not wish to see you. He is busy with someone," said Jaken. Kagura narrowed her eyes.

"Someone? Who? Is it a female?" asked Kagura.

"It is Sesshoumaru's intended mate," answered Jaken, smirking. Kagura's eyed widened in surprise and anger.

"HIS WHAT?! That's not possible! _I_ am his intended mate! There must be some mistake! Sesshoumaru!" Kagura yelled.

"What in the hell do you want?! You'll wake up Kagome!" said Sesshoumaru, coming up to the front door.

"Sesshy, baby, your little dumbass servant, Jackass, is saying that you have another intended mate. He also failed to know that you were expecting me," said Kagura, trying to calm down.

"_Jaken_, is right. My intended mate is sleeping upstairs, and you're about to wake her. Kagome is very tired and is _not_ to be woken," said Sesshoumaru.

"But _I'm_ your intended mate! ME! Not that Kagome bitch! Isn't that Inuyasha's whore or something? I never thought you'd be so cheap and take your brother's wench, much less a human," said Kagura, scoffing.

"You'd be careful with your tongue, whore! Have I ever _once_ said that you were my intended mate or did your mind mix reality and fantasy again and _assume_ that you were my intended mate?" asked Sesshoumaru, his patience slipping.

Kagura stayed silent.

"But I told you I was coming over. You were supposed to be expecting me, and I was expecting for us to be together and not have _Kagome_ or any other demon or _human_ get in my way!" said Kagura, saying 'Kagome' and 'human' with disgust.

"Well, Kagura, you will do well to expect the unexpected. Do not cling to things that don't exist and don't _ever_ come here again. Do I make myself clear?" asked Sesshoumaru, his eyes tinting red, and his eyes colder than anything Kagura has ever seen before.

"Yes," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. She turned and walked away to her car, feeling so much rage and jealousy and most definitely seeking revenge.

"This isn't over. I _will_ have you, Sesshoumaru and kill that _human whore_," said Kagura, as a sadistic smile spread across her face.

* * *

"Thank you, Jaken," said Sesshoumaru. Jaken bowed respectfully. Sesshoumaru went back upstairs to his room, and found the bed empty. He looked around and saw Kagome reading a book on his couch.

"I thought you were resting?" asked Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked at him and blushed. She looked back at the book.

"What's wrong?" asked Sesshoumaru, a slight smile gracing his masculine face. Kagome stopped reading.

"It happened again. And this time, I let it. No resistance. This can't keep happening, Sesshoumaru," said Kagome.

"Oh, the other side of you... Kagome, it will be over in about a week. Maybe less. Besides, I can't say that I don't like that side of you," said Sesshoumaru with a grin this time.

Kagome looked at him. "But what if you fall in love with _her_ and not me? What then?" asked Kagome.

"Well, first, that will not happen, because I am already in love with my little innocent one right here, and second... I want another taste," said Sesshoumaru. Kagome's eyes widened.

"What?! No! The first time was enough," said Kagome, her face turning very red and heat pooling to her nether regions. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and inhaled the aroma. Kagome watched him, wondering what he was doing.

"Kagome, one day, I won't be able to restrain myself," he whispered. She gasped and jumped out of the couch.

"Uh, I have something to do. I'm just gonna..." she trailed off and walked past him. He grabbed a hold of her waist and slowly nipped and licked her neck.

"Sesshoumaru... I have to... go," Kagome said, gasping when he reached a sensitive spot.

"You, aren't going anywhere," said Sesshoumaru. He turned her around.

"You look really sexy in nothing but my shirt, you know that?" he asked. She blushed, then remembered something.

"What was all that commotion about?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, nothing. Just an ex-girlfriend that can't let go," said Sesshoumaru smiling and then gently kissing Kagome. They parted, and Kagome's eyes was still closed.

Her eyes snapped open and she said, "Hey! You can't do that, mister!"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Talk to me in that voice, smile like that, and then kiss me so... well," Kagome said.

"Why not? You don't like it?" he asked, grinning. He inched closer towards her and she was backing away... until the back of her legs touched the bed. She sat down and Sesshoumaru laid her back. Kagome was under his spell and she was entranced.

He gently kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth and back into his own. He parted away from, but she wasn't ready, so she pushed his head back to her lips. He chuckled. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and flipped their positions.

"Just how much of this side do you like about me?" asked Kagome.

"Every bit of you," he whispered in her ear. She giggled, and rubbed herself on him. His penis snapped to attention, and he moaned at the contact. Kagome bit her bottom lip, and closed her eyes, enjoying the touch.

She pulled the hem of his shirt up, and took it off. She touched his toned chest, his washboard abs... She loved his body. She bent over, and started to kiss his chest, trailing down open-mouthed kisses. Sesshoumaru growled slightly at her ministrations.

"Kagome," said Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked up at him, grinning.

"What?" she asked. Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes, looking so innocent, and then remembered something. She's still a virgin. Damn.

He sighed and got up. Kagome pushed his chest back down.

"Ah, ah, ah... where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"I have to run some errands," said Sesshoumaru.

"That can wait," said Kagome, and then kissed him. Sesshoumaru, very willingly, kissed her back. He gave in.

Kagome, undid his pants as they were kissing, and Sesshoumaru kicked them off. He couldn't resist his little vixen. Kagome trailed kisses down his chest and abs again. She could see a very big tent in his blue boxers and she smiled.

She blew the top of his rock hard cock, and he let a out a quiet groan as he bit his bottom lip. Kagome removed his boxers and placed a kiss on top. She smiled when she saw his reaction.

She took the head into her mouth, stroking the little slit on top, and using her teeth to graze the head as she suckled. Sesshoumaru arched up into her mouth, growling.

She took more of him into her mouth, continuing her ministrations and deep-throated him. She moaned, sending pleasurable vibrations down his cock as precum came from the tip of his penis.

She licked it up, swirling her tongue as she did so. Sesshoumaru couldnt take much more, and placed his hands on her head. He slowly thrusted into her mouth, as she kept moaning as well as other things. She grasped the base of his cock, and pumped up and down with one hand.

She caressed his testicles with the other and she knew Sesshoumaru was going to cum. So, she bobbed her head faster, and grazing her teeth, stroking him with her tongue and soon, spurts of his hot seed went into her mouth and she swallowed it up.

His cock went flaccid, and Sesshoumaru was panting, a little out of breath.

"Look who's tired now," said Kagome, grinning. A little voice in the back of her head said to not let this side of her get to her, and another little voice, a louder one, said to just let go, and enjoy it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshoumaru was in his office, researching miko personalities. He wanted to know more about this side of Kagome. As he was researching, he found a most promising site. He clicked on the link, curious as to what it said.

_"The more aggressive side of the miko, which only comes once a month, usually after her period, starts to make itself known at a young age. Every miko varies though. However, if this side of the miko acts for too long or too much, the miko will not be able to control it. It does not have a name, and it is very rare that it happens at the same time as another miko. This side is very possessive and very strong. It depends on the miko, whether it is evil or not. If the miko has a good heart, it will be harmless unless it senses danger or it needs to protect itself. If the miko has a dark heart, it acts on the feelings of the miko and will hurt or kill anyone to reach its goal, or just kill for the fun of it. It is advisable though, that the miko controls it, just in case. It is much like a demon and his beast, however the more agressive side of the miko is much more intelligent and is capable of speech."_

Sesshoumaru growled at the last sentence. This paragraph was obviously written by a miko or an anti-demon person of some sort.

Then, his office door opened, and Kagome walked through.

"Hey. Whatcha doin?" she asked, walking towards him.

"Work. My performance has been lacking lately," Sesshoumaru explained. Kagome nodded.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Kagome looked around, and turned to him "Oh, nothing. Just want to get to work, that's all," she answered. Sesshoumaru sighed. "I see," he replied. "Yeah, when am I going to get to work? I'm really bored," she said.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Would you like me to... entertain you?" said Sesshoumaru, slyly. Kagome smiled brightly and said, "Yeah, let's go out and look at the clouds or something. It's a really nice day outside and I haven't really been out lately.

"Anything _else_? He asked. Kagome looked at him, confused. When she looked at his smile, she gasped. "Sesshoumaru Taisho, how dare you think like that!" she said, in a motherly tone.

"I was the one who was enjoying your ministrations the most, only a few hours ago," he replied. Kagome blushed deeply. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, loving the way she smelled when she was in heat.

Kagome huffed, and walked towards the door. Sesshoumaru's smirk widened, and he zipped to the door, right in front of her, with that devilish smile that said, '_I'm gonna enjoy this.'_

Kagome started to get wet, as she backed away from him.

'_Should I run? No... He's faster. Should I scream? No, no one come,'_ and at the word 'come' her thoughts immediately turned dirty and she only got more aroused. Sesshoumaru inhaled her scent again, and loved where this was going. Instinct was kicking in to pounce and then pound her, but then that would be no fun... no fun at all.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer and closer as Kagome backed up, keeping her distance between her and that sex-crazed demon. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air once again, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the scent. Kagome backed up against the desk, and quickly ran around it. Sesshoumaru chuckled. Then saw his computer and remembered the article. Sesshoumaru sighed and walked toward Kagome. Kagome thought he was gonna kiss her, but he walked around her.

Sesshoumaru, however, didn't miss the slight flinch that Kagome made as he passed her and grinned. Kagome sighed in relief. She didn't think she could take much more. Though one side was screaming for his attention, she ignored it as best she could.

Sesshoumaru went back to work, trying his best not to breathe. If he breathed in with his very sensitive nose, then he'd smell the Kagome's scent... her very tempting scent. If he breathed in with his mouth, he'd taste the scent... her very delicious scent. Sesshoumaru spaced out, thinking about all the wonderful things that can make her gasp and moan and move while he tasted her, indulged in her... Sesshoumaru was already hard to begin with, but he just kept thinking on.

He imagined all the sinful things he wanted to do to her body, all the... "Earth to Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!" yelled Kagome as she waved her hand in his face. Sesshoumaru snapped back to reality and saw the woman that he was just thinking about.

Kagome finally got his attention, because he was freaking her out with his blank look. But, she knew what a big mistake that was. He turned to her, with a glint that said, _'You better run, or else,_' and she already knew the rest of that sentence. Kagome backed away slowly at first, and then ran towards the door and out to the hallway. Sesshoumaru smiled a very evil smile as he gave into his instincts and gave chase.

Kagome ran down the hallways, taking a right here and turning left there. She ended up in the kitchen, which was very much empty.

"Hey, I was just thinking about how hungry I was," said Sesshoumaru, leaning against the door across from her. Kagome knew exactly what he was hungry for, and it was anything but food.

"Not today, Sesshoumaru," said Kagome. "I don't think I can take much more," she continued.

"Now think about it, you'll be screaming my name and how you don't want me to stop," he said, with a wide smirk on his lips, a fang peeking out. Kagome knew he was right, but she really didn't need this right now. No matter how much she wanted it.

"You did that to me like... a lot of times now!" said Kagome.

"Once, but let's make it twice," he said. Kagome weighed her chances. The island counter was there and luckily it was facing the long way between them, if she ran the other way, could she get away?

"I know what you're thinking..." he said, "But it's not going work," he whispered in her ear, making her gasp. Sesshoumaru took her lips in a passionate yet gentle kiss. Kagome could do nothing but to succumb. Sesshoumaru pushed her backwards until her back touched the island counter. He lifted her up to sit on the counter and ripped off the ugly t-shirt he always hated. All that was left was her sweatpants. Sesshoumaru, however, noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. A plus for him.

"Dear Kagome, were you expecting this?" he asked.

"Kinda, but who cares?" she breathed as he kissed his way down her neck.

"And don't rip the sweatpants... they're my only pair," she added, as she felt his hand on her thigh. He rolled his eyes, and slipped his thumbs into her pants and slowly pulled it off.

"No panties?" he asked, suprised, that was why her scent was more...

"You like?" she asked.

"Very much," he answered and immediately took his treat. She gasped in surprise, as she leaned back against the cold tile of the counter. Her legs bent up for easier access. Sesshoumaru enjoyed his meal, licking her, and flicking her clit, and pushing his tongue into her channel for more. Kagome arching her back, moaning Sesshoumaru's name. She didn't have anything to hold on to, so she grabbed his hair and clenched it tight.

Sesshoumaru continued his ministrations, trying to lick up every drop she had to offer, as Kagome screamed and moaned rather loudly.

Sesshoumaru was getting hard, listening to her as he pleasured her and indulged in her and eat until he was satiated. Which would probably be.... never.

Kagome could feel the pleasure, curling her toes and arching her back as Sesshoumaru licked and nipped to his heart's content. To Sesshoumaru, it was like having a feast whenever he wanted it, and quick. He couldn't get enough, curling his tongue inside her, making her scream and grab the sides of the island counter until her knuckles were white.

Kagome could feel the pleasure intensify, as his strokes were faster. Kagome slightly jerked towards his mouth, feeling herself about to cum.

"Sesshou... Sesshoumaru... Sesshou-MARU," she said, screaming the last part as he licked a rather sensitive spot. He growled in response, sending vibrations into her, making her moan just a little bit louder.

"I'm... I'm gonna... c-c-cum," she whispered, stuttering slightly. He growled again and dug in deeper. She screamed as he gave one last lick of his tongue and her juices flowing towards his waiting mouth. He licked her up, really wanted to have more, but he knew she was just about to pass out.

Kagome was slipping in and out of conscienceness, her legs feeling like jelly, her hands soar from grabbing too hard and her throat raw from all the moaning and screaming he caused. Sesshoumaru smirked, his ego swelling.

He gave one last long lick and Kagome jerked from being so sensitive at the moment. Sesshoumaru carried her off to his bed and let her rest for the rest the day and night.

He tucked her into the blankets, still hearing her racing heart slowing down and her pants slowly turning into even breaths. He walked towards his office, rather unsatisfied and very hard, but he'll manage. After all, the night they mate will be in order very shortly... as in tomorrow.


	9. AN

Soooo, I know I haven't written in a very long while, but I've been out of it for a while, and now I plan to write again. Maybe not too often, but much more often than before... which was like years at a time. Sorry about that. So anyway, My stories may not be continued. I'm still thinking about it. Definitely keeping "Expect the Unexpected" and "Is That Really What You Want?". I don't know about "Heated Moments", and I will discontinue "Because I Love You," and "Escape", unless I'm convinced otherwise. So, please tell me what you want and don't want, and I'll see what I can do. I will also be coming up with new stories, so you can count on that.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome woke up, groggy and wiping the sleep from her eyes. She yawned and stretched, now realizing how dark it was. She tried to get up, but something around her waist wasn't letting her. She turned, only to find two golden eyes looking at her.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the taiyoukai.

"To a place," she whispered.

"What place?" he asked.

"A place in the house," she answered, grinning. She knew she was annoying him.

"What place in the house?" Sesshoumaru growled, getting a little irritated.

"A room," Kagome answered, her smile only getting wider.

"Woman, if you don't tell me where you're going, I won't let you get up," Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome just stuck her tongue at him, and tried to up. Sesshoumaru only tightened his grip on her. She grumbled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to the bathroom! Is that going to be a problem?" she asked, sarcastically. He only 'Hm'ed and let her go. Kagome got up and walked into the connected bathroom. Sesshoumaru turned onto his back, thinking about the event to come. The corner of his mouth twitched, almost as if he was going to smile, at the thought of all the sinful things he was going to do to her. He yawned and sat up. The bathroom door opened again, and out came Kagome. She looked at him.

"Why are you up? Go back to sleep," said Kagome, waving her hand at him.

"I have work to do," he answered, getting out of the bed, clad in only his silk black boxers. Kagome sat on the bed, and watched as he stretched. His muscles flexing and rippling slightly, his very distinct six pack abs. Sesshoumaru smirked and grabbed a shirt. Kagome snapped out of her trance and stuck her tongue at him as he turned his back towards her. Just as she was going to retrieve her tongue, Sesshoumaru zipped towards her, and grabbed her in a blink of an eye. She squealed and tried to take it back, but he wouldn't let go.

"Better watch what you do," Sesshoumaru whispered. Kagome only crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, also trying to take her appendage back. His smug face smiled, his fangs peeking out. He leaned in to kiss her, letting go of her tongue in the process and kissed her. His tongue slipping into her mouth, tasting her as she responded. Just as she was leaning in for more, he pulled away. Kagome opened her eyes, only to find that he was walking away. She narrowed her eyes, and got up. She ran towards him and jumped. At the last second, he turned around, and she landed into his chest. He didn't move an inch, but he caught her, and she kissed him again. He responded, a little surprised by her reaction.

"We don't stop kissing unless I say so," she announced, when she pulled away. He only smirked, and leaned in again. Kagome pulled away, and jumped off him. He growled. She stuck her tongue at him, but only for a quick second so he didn't take it again.

"That's what you get," Kagome said, and with that, went back into bed.

"Tonight, Kagome. Tonight, you will see your punishment," he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"You'll see," he answered and walked away to go to work. Kagome grinned as she laid her head onto the pillow and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Hours passed as Kagome slept on and on. She finally woke up at 11 in the morning. The phone was ringing and was very persistent.

"Stop ringing," Kagome muttered. The phone continued to ring, and she lifted her head to look at the damn house phone. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Mr. Taisho, I just thought you should know that the Vice-President took care of the meeting yesterday," said a feminine voice.

"Who is this?" asked Kagome, getting right up.

"Oh, my apologies I thought you were Mr. Taisho. I'm his secretary," said the voice.

"So, you're like a personal assistant," said Kagome, her heart pounding.

"Well, I'm just a secretary," answered the woman.

"So you're his personal secretary assistant. You work at his office, you work for him, and he hired you recently," said Kagome, voice rising a little.

"Yes," said the woman. Kagome closed her eyes and clenched her jaw in anger.

"Thank you, I'll tell Mr. Taisho the message," whispered Kagome, and hung up.

"That bastard!" Kagome yelled. She got out of the bed, and stormed into his office.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was working quietly in his office, and heard the phone ring. He ignored it, it was probably from the office. He didn't want to deal with that. The ringing stopped, and a few minutes later, he heard a yell. He stopped working on his computer. The door opened to his office.

"You fucking bastard! I knew there was something wrong!" Kagome yelled when she slammed the door to his office. Sesshoumaru looked at her slightly confused.

"You said you hired me! Your personal assistant said that the Vice-President took care of a meeting, _yesterday_!" she shouted. Sesshoumaru then understood what she was talking about.

"Kagome, I am going to hire you. I don't know what you're talking about," he answered, getting up.

"Don't play dumb with me. I just got off the phone with the fucking secretary and she certainly felt confident she was keeping the job. Sesshoumaru, you lied to me! How dare you! I'm living in your fucking house, you pretended to give me the job, and you fucking lied to me! How could you?!" Kagome screamed. Sesshoumaru was going to answer, but Kagome interrupted him.

"No, don't answer that. I'm leaving. Stay the hell away from me," said Kagome, walking out the office. Sesshoumaru quickly sped to her.

"Kagome, please, I don't know what you're talking about. Perhaps the Vice-President replaced her, temporarily," Sesshoumaru tried to explain.

"I don't want to hear it, just go away," Kagome said, her eyes tearing up slightly.

"Kagome, you don't have anywhere else to go!" Sesshoumaru said.

"You know what? I trusted you. I was beginning to love you, but now I just think you can go fuck yourself. And actually, I do have a place to stay, but I'm not telling you," said Kagome, and pushed away away, her power burning through his shirt and into his chest. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and sped to her, pinning her against the corridor wall.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. Sesshoumaru's eyes tinted pink, as he glared at her.

"You are not leaving. You are MY intended mate, and I will not allow such a problem as this ruin it. You are staying, and that is final," he growled, clenching his teeth. Kagome struggled, but it was no use. Sesshoumaru waited until she stopped. Kagome stayed still for a moment and closed her eyes and breathed in. Sesshoumaru was a bit confused and was about to let loose his grip, when felt his hands burning. Kagome opened her eyes, and they were glowing. Sesshoumaru didn't let go, but he didn't have to. Kagome kicked him very hard, and he reflexively let go to hold his stomach. She formed a ball of energy into her hand, and threw it into Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru was thrown back with such force, he hit the end of the corridor and broke the wall. He was knocked unconscious. Kagome only continued on her way. She packed her things and went on her way to Sango's house.

"I guess the brothers aren't as different as they think from one another," she whispered to herself as she walked out the front door, all servants in her way, stepping as far away from the miko as possible as they sensed the power and the anger she was exerting.

* * *

Back at the office, the woman hung up the phone.

"Is it done, Kanna?" Kagura asked the secretary, standing behind the woman.

"Yes, ma'am," the secretary, Kanna, answered. Kagura smiled, knowing that that should have done at least a little damage. Kagura walked away, towards another office. The door labeled, 'Vice-President'. She knocked on the door, grinning all the while. The door opened, a man with long black hair and red eyes.

"Thank you, Naraku. You've been such a big help," said Kagura, biting her lip slightly, sliding her hands on his chest. Naruaku smirked. He grabbed her wrists, and pulled her into his slightly dark office.

"Why did you do it?" asked Kagura, curiously.

"I never liked Sesshoumaru... with his superior attitude. He doesn't deserve this company, it'll be better in my hands," Naraku answered. "Besides, his impudent father couldn't handle the company, why would Sesshoumaru?" Naraku continued. Kagura's hands slipped to his belt, and unbuckled it.

"Why did you do it?" Naraku asked, grabbing her hands. Kagura smiled.

"Because that human bitch of his was very annoying and made a fool of me," she answered, and Naraku loosened his grip. Kagura's smile turned into a grin, as his pants slipped off. Naraku picked her up on the desk. He knew that she did it because she wanted Sesshoumaru, but that didn't matter. As long as he got to fuck her, for doing what she asked, he would be on his way. Naraku didn't bother taking her skirt off, he just slipped it up, his hands sliding up her thigh. Kagura never wore panties, she never bothered, and Naraku just smirked. He slipped his boxers off, his erection very... obvious. Kagura was ready and wet for him. She grabbed his tie and pulled him towards his face, and leaned in to kiss him. Their tongues playing with each other, massaging each other. Naraku broke the kiss, kissing down her neck, as Kagura untied his tie.

She threw it somewhere behind her, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Sesshoumaru was much more muscular, but Naraku would have to do for now. Kagura let out a small, breathy moan when Naraku licked at a nipple through her blouse. Naraku ripped her white blouse off, and then enjoying sucking on her nipple, making them hard. Kagura could feel his erection growing. Then, suddenly, Naraku thrusted into her, as he parted away from her breast. She let out a loud moan as her hands entangled into his hair, a smile on her face. Naraku let out a long groan, the feeling of her warm core surrounding him. He started at a slow pace, torturing her at first. Kagura pressed against him, trying to speed him up, but he only picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He then slammed her into the wall, starting to get very rough, Kagura only laughed softly, her hands on his back, her nails digging into him.

His pace stayed very slowly, making her moan softly, but wanting more. Naraku latched onto her nipple once again, and her hands entangled into his hair again, gasping when he bit a little too hard. Blood droplets dripping into his mouth as he tasted it. Kagura moaned once again, as she felt the pain, and Naraku fastened his pace, parting from her breast again, and 'accidently' scratched her shoulder. He went to take in the blood, sucking, and tasting.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kagome knocked on the door of her best friend's house. After a few minutes, the door opened, Sango seeing who it was. She saw Kagome and seemed confused, but let her in. Sango sat on the couch with her, as she listened to the whole story that Kagome had to say.

* * *

Sesshoumaru heard his name being called.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, are you alright?" asked one of his servants. Sesshoumaru came around and saw his servant, his vision still a little blurry. Sesshoumaru was well aware of what happened and roared. The first thing he planned to do was to go to his office and see what trickery was being played. It took him a fast ten minutes rather than the long trip of at least thirty minutes to get to his company. He walked into the building, very quickly. He didn't bother to wait for the elevator. He zipped up the stairs and to Naraku's office. Everyone in his way quickly moved, sensing his terrifying fury, not wanting to be caught in the middle of it. Sesshoumaru finally arrived at Naraku's office and burst through the door, almost breaking the door handle.

"NARAKU!" Sesshoumaru's voice boomed. Everyone surrounding him practically jumped out of their skins. Naraku only looked up from his desk and calmly looking at him.

"Yes?" he asked, timidly. Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"What is the meaning of a new secretary. I said I would take care of it! You've overstepped your bounds for the last time," said Sesshoumaru. Naraku's calm face quickly changed, because he knew what was soon to come.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Naraku said.

"Get out. Clean this office and get out! Get out of my sight. NOW!" Sesshoumaru roared. Naraku was stunned.

"But, Sesshoumaru-sama. It wasn't my fault. Kagura said that you approved and appointed her!" said Naraku, trying to look like the innocent one. Kagura... he knew it.

"You should have clarified it with me then," said Sesshoumaru. "Don't make me repeat myself," he continued. Then Sesshoumaru hurried to Kagura's office. Lucky for her, she wasn't there at the moment. He followed her scent which led to the women's room. He practically kicked down the swinging door. Kagura jumped out of her skin at the loud noise. She was standing in front of the mirror.

"You insolent bitch!" Sesshoumaru growled. Kagura looked at him in surprise.

"Excuse me? Sesshoumaru, what is the matter?" asked Kagura, playing dumb.

"Do NOT take me for a fool! I did not appoint a new secretary and you damn well knew it. You made SURE Kagome got that call!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Sesshoumaru--"

"You will address me the proper WAY! Know your place, you whore!" he growled harshly. Kagura smiled.

"Aww... Did the poor puppy's toy get taken away from him? Serves that human bitch right. She doesn't deserve you," said Kagura, smiling.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that. I will rip your throat out!" Sesshoumaru glared at her with such intensity.

* * *

Kagome was at Sango's house, eating a pint of Cherry Garcia ice cream. She was on the couch, watching the news. Her cell phone rang. She looked at it and saw an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" Kagome answered.

"Hello? Lady Kagome? This is Chirako, one of Sesshoumaru's servants. I thought I should warn you. Sesshoumaru is on an angry rampage and went to the office. I got a call from the office... he's out of control. He's about to murder one of his employees," said the servant. Kagome's eyes widened. She put down her ice cream and quickly changed.

"Thank you for telling me, I'll be right there," she said and hung up.

"Kagome, where are you going?" asked Sango.

"Emergency," was all Kagome said and left the house. She hurried as fast as she could to the corporation.

* * *

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagura's hair and threw her to the ground. Kagura was sobbing, crying for mercy. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the throat, and had her against the wall.

"I should have gotten rid of you a long time ago, you demon trash," he whispered, dangerously. He tightened his grip on her. Her face streaked with tears, blood on her face and dripping down her body. Then he heard the door.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled, stunned at what she was seeing. Sesshoumaru turned, Kagura's face was purple from suffocation. Sesshoumaru's eyes were blood red and indigo irises. It wasn't Sesshoumaru anymore.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing? Let go of her!" Kagome yelled again, and ran to him. She held on to his arm and tried to pull him away. Sesshoumaru growled loudly and pushed Kagome to the floor. Kagome felt pain shoot through her hand. There was glass on the floor. The mirrors shattered, and now Kagome's hand was bleeding. Sesshoumaru smelled the blood, and looked at Kagome, realizing what he had done. He quickly let go of Kagura, who took huge gasps of oxygen. He was by Kagome's side as she got up. He tried to get her bleeding hand, but Kagome only snatched it away, giving him a scared look. His eyes slowly turned back to their regular gold.

"Kagome... I..." Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say.

"Goodbye, Sesshoumaru," said Kagome and then she left. Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagura, and she was terrified.

"You're fired," he said and then he left her on the floor. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do anymore. He walked to the elevator, heart broken. Everyone looked and stared at him as he passed by. No one dared to talk to him. He left his car be and just walked down the sidewalk. Wandering around not knowing where he was going to go. Then, it started to rain. It started to sprinkle and drizzle. A few minutes later, it was pouring. He didn't care. He just walked and walked. He didn't know how long he walked, but he didn't care. All he thought about was the look Kagome gave him, and the pain he felt. He's felt such pain like this before... when his precious adopted daughter died... 500 years ago. Rin... She was beautiful. He watched her grow old... and then wither away. This pain rivaled that one and he didn't know which one was worse.

He was crossing a street, slowly walking. Then, he heard a honk, bright lights, and skidding. He looked up, and saw a car... he smiled... maybe it was better this way.

CRASH!!!

* * *

Kagome went back to Sango's house. She's never seen him like that. So intent on killing. She didn't know why he wanted to kill her... but she suspected it had something to do with herself. Kagome would remind herself to go see her later. Sango came into the room.

"What happened?" she asked, and then saw her friend's bleeding hand.

"Oh my god, Kagome, your hand! We have to go the hospital," said Sango. Kagome looked at Sango, snapping back to reality.

"Oh, my hand. I forgot," she said, and concentrated on it. Sango saw it heal before her eyes. Sango was amazed by the power. She couldn't believe it. Kagome looked up at Sango and smiled.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna go to sleep," said Kagome. Sango nodded and thought it was best to leave her alone. Whatever business Kagome got mixed up in, she was sure that her best friend would tell her when the time came.

Kagome went into her room. She showered and changed and got into her bed. The truth was, she wasn't the least bit tired. In fact, she couldn't sleep at all, but what else could she say to keep from being bothered with questions? Kagome kept playing what happened over and over in her head. The look in Sesshoumaru's eye, the intent, the blood lust. She's never seen anyone like that.. except... Inuyasha. When he tried to... She still couldn't think about it. Kagome didn't know what she was going to do. She couldn't live off Sango. She can't find any work... a good job is so difficult to find. She didn't know what she was going to do with herself. Sango was the only thing she had left at the moment, so she was going to keep her as close as possible.


End file.
